Can't Stop Loving You
by Michiruka
Summary: A Rei story type of thingy... Its about her break-up with Mamoru... Its alright... Could be better... R&R PLEAASEEEEE! I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!


Can't Stop Loving You  
  
Author - Me!!!!! YAY!  
Part - 1/1  
Rating - PG ... I think...  
  
Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN VAN HALENS SONG OR SAILORMOON! If you wanna sue, you'll only get a   
weird looking pencile, a few pennys and maybe, MAYBE, a ripped up Nsync picture. That is, if I   
haven't burned it yet ^_~ hehe. J/K!  
  
Authors Note - Read it. Review it. Please?  
... = song  
'...' = thinking  
"..." - talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's a time and place for everything  
For everyone  
We can push away with all our might  
But nothings gunna change  
  
Rei was sweeping arounf the temple like always. No matter how hard she tried, she   
couldn't stop herself from hating Usagi. After all, Mamoru *did* leave Rei for her. 'Just because  
they are together in the future doesn't mean I can't have him now.' she thought bitterly.  
  
Oh no, nothings gunna change  
And if I asked you not to try  
Oh could you let it be  
I wanna hold you and say  
We can't throw this all away  
  
She had long since given up on her homework. She couldn't help be feel she had betrayed   
Rei somehow. After all, you *don't* date you best friends ex. It's a rule, but alas, destiny had   
it differently.   
"I'm sorry Rei." Usagi whisperd to no one at all.  
  
Tell you me won't go, you won't go  
Do you have to hear me say  
I can't stop loving you  
And no matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true  
Ohh, I can't stop loving you  
  
Rei saw them, laughing happily together. Like she was just a little fling Mamoru had that  
added another throphy to his collection. She felt the tears stinging her eyes.  
"Oh. Hey Rei!" Usagi greeted.  
"K-Konnichi wa Usagi-chan, Mamo-ch, I mean, Mamoru-san(A/N - Is this right?)" she said   
rather shakily.  
"Konnichi wa Rei-chan." he greeted warmly.  
She couldn't stand the site before her any longer. She ran off toward her temple, tears   
threating to spill over her barriers.  
  
You can change your friends  
Your place in life  
You can change your mind  
We can change the things we say  
And do anytime  
  
Rei had long since ran out of tears. It had been a month and she hasn't talked to and of   
the scouts in a while. Only in the battles did she see them. 'Worried, yeah right. They're only   
worried about their wonderful prince and princess.' she thought. It still hurt to think about   
Usagi and Mamoru. She couldn't get over him and probably never will.  
  
Oh, but I think you'll find  
That when you look inside your heart  
Baby, I'll be there yeah  
  
'A year, and I am still holding that grundge against 'her'' Rei smiled slightly at the   
thought. Usagi had written her nurmous letters saying how she was sorry and miss her. She was   
pulled out of her daydream by someone.  
"What the he- Mamoru?!" she gasped.  
He handed her a folded piece of paper, smiled warmly and walked away. Rei stood there,   
astonished to say the least. What could *he* possibly want?  
  
Hold on  
I'm holding on  
Baby just come on, come on, come on  
I just wanna hear you say  
  
Rei had read the letter over and over again. 'If this is suppose to make me feel horrible,   
it's working.' she thought. She couldn't keep her eyes off two certain sentences. "Rei, Usagia is  
miserable. She stoppped bothering with everything all together." and   
"You'll always have a place in my heart Rei, but the future depends on Usako and I. I love her."   
'Kami, does he know how much this hurts?'  
  
I can't stop loving you  
And no matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true  
Ohh, I can't loving you  
  
She nervously knocked on Usagi's door. Boy, did she ever owe her an apology. Usagi opened  
the door, only to gasp and burst into tears, hugging her friend tightly. Rei laughed lightly,   
hugging her back. 'Kami! She's so pale. Did I do this to her?'   
"Rei, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me." Usagi asked.  
"I came to apologize." she responded  
They went up to Usagi's room and talked for hours on out.  
  
Oh, I'm so twisted and tied  
And all I remember  
Is how hard we trued  
Only to surrender  
And when its over  
I know how it's gonna be  
And true love will never die  
No, not fade away  
  
Crystal Tokyo ~  
Rei had happily attended Usagi's wedding and long since forgiven them both. She was happy  
for them. Of course she still loved him, with all her heart and possibly more, but she knew true  
love would beat her out and she could never have him. 'Atleast I didn't concive that little   
pink-brat.' she thought, laughing to herself. Just then she heard a loud screech followed by a   
"CHIBI-USA! GEEEET BACK HERE RIGHT NOOOOOOOOW!" then she saw a pink blur followed by a white blur  
sprint past her room. She stuck her head out of her door just in time to see Usagi trip and fall.  
"Smooth there Odango!" she laughed as Usagi pouted. 'Typical Usagi.' Rei thought.  
  
And I can't stop loving you  
No matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true  
Ohh, I can't stop loving you  
And I know what I've got to do  
Hey ray, what you said is true  
I can't stop loving you, ohh  
Ohh, I can't stop loving you 


End file.
